


Don't Touch the Plants

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: Spock is hurt on an away mission. Leonard distracts him while tending to his injury.Snippet from their established relationship in the workplace.





	Don't Touch the Plants

Leonard had rarely seen Spock so pale, green blood soaking his uniform. He hurried forward, pushing Jim out of the way to replace the press of his hand against the wound while he scanned it with his tricorder. Internal bleeding, yes, but Spock’s heart had not been punctured.

Leonard pushed his hand down firmer, “Can you feel this?”

“Logically,” Spock said, his teeth not quite gritted.

“Hmm, you’ll be fine,” Leonard said in a drawl as he pulled out the tools he needed to set the injury. He glanced to see Jim smiling slightly, looking reassured, just as Spock’s word had meant to do. “Now you get- I need to focus.”

Jim nodded, standing and moving off to talk with the rest of the away team. Leonard ripped Spock’s uniform away and set quickly to work, administering a numbing agent.

“Thank you,” Spock said.

“I’m just doin’ my job,” Leonard said back, knowing that none of his usual bite was in his words.

“No, I mean… to reassure Jim,” Spock said, then sucked air through his teeth in a pained hiss. “How is my actual current condition?”

“You really will be fine,” Leonard looked up, his blue eyes meeting Spock’s brown.

“It is good to have one of the best doctors in Starfleet on ship...” Spock let his shoulders relax and head rest against the pack Jim had put under him.

“Okay, now you’re worrying me,” Leonard teased. “Though keep talking, it’ll help me monitor your current state of shock.”

“Vulcans do not go into shock,” Spock informed him.

“Mhm, let your doctor determine that,” Leonard had starting to heal organs, or at least put patches so that he could do surgery when they were back on the Enterprise. Right now, he just wanted to make sure Spock wouldn’t bleed out. “Tell me about your last shore leave.”

“Surely not, you were there,” Spock said, and Leonard glanced at him with a smile. A little bit of color came back to Spock’s cheeks in a blush. A good sign. “Do you really think such a thing will help?”

“I surely do, besides, no one else is around,” Leonard said. “It’ll help me make sure your memory is in order.”

“My head suffered no injury.”

“Well, prove it,” Leonard chuckled. “Or recite some Vulcan poetry for me.”

“No, I shall reserve such things for an evening with good chocolate and even finer wine,” Spock said, and warmth entered his tone. “We were on shore leave nearly a full Earth month ago, at a spa space station. It was brand new-”  
“And who was this ‘we’?” Leonard asked, as he focused on his work.

“Myself and my two bond mates,” Spock said.

“Those must be two handsome fellas-”

“Possibly, though I have heard that humans consider humility to be an attractive trait and one of those bond mates-”

“-knows his own worth, which is also considered a fine feature-”

“I do believe it was his baby blues that first caught my attention, followed up by his skill and knowledge of his field. A very kind man, but with a stark wit that can twist into teasing at a moment’s notice,” Spock’s voice rumbled, his eyes closed.

“Now, don’t go makin’ your doctor blush,” Leonard said, as he finished closing the wound and putting a bandage on it. “I’m going to need you to sit up and drink some electrolyte infused waters.”

Spock didn’t protest to having to move, though his face looked forced into stillness. Once Leonard got him propped against a rock, he rechecked the wound. Seeing that it hadn’t been reopened, he swapped his doctor’s tools for a phaser, and took a seat next to Spock to guard him. Spock slowly sipped at the bottle of fluids he had been given.

“I would very much appreciate being back on that shore leave,” Spock said as he capped the bottle.

“You and me both,” Leonard grumbled, looking down to see green blood still on his hands. He reached in his bag to find something to clean himself. “The rooms we had, bigger than just about every place I’ve ever called home.”

“Indeed, the space was illogical for most purposes, but served well for our limited use,” Spock took the cloth of Leonard, and carefully began cleaning Leonard’s hands. He didn’t need the help, but the soft, attentive care was accompanied with some of Spock’s feelings- low level pain and worry that was currently placed under thoughts of warmth and love and affection.

Leonard would never, could never, tease Spock to be unfeeling after they bonded. He gently took those feelings into himself and tried to project the same back. That was how Jim found them, looking hopeful.

“Uhura has found a way to hail the ship!” he said, moving to sit on Spock’s other side. “And apparently Scotty’s repairs up there will only take an hour more. We just need to sit tight, and not touch any more dangerous plants.”

“The plants were scientifically interesting,” Spock said.

“That I think means dangerous in Vulcan,” Leonard rolled his eyes, shoulder gently resting against Spock’s.

Jim smiled at them both. “I see we’re doing okay?”

“Except that we want to go on shore leave again,” Leonard said. “Take in the sights... or stay in all day...”

Jim shook his head, but his eyes were sparkling. “Noted. I’ll see what I can do.”

“You’d better,” Leonard sighed. “Maybe I’m getting too old for this.”

“I think the wisdom in your years will be very much a refreshing change,” Spock passed the water bottle to Jim, who chuckled as he drank.

“I think I’ll stick that wisdom-”

“Gentlemen,” Jim protested. “Please, wait till we are back on the ship.”

“First thing I’m going to do is throw him in bed,” Leonard said. “In sickbay.”

“Not very private Doctor, but if that would work best for you,” Spock’s eyes sparkled, even as his face remained neutral.

Leonard groaned into his hands, as Jim laughed until Uhura came to check on the noise.

“We didn’t find any new plant defenses, did we?” she asked, smiling at them.

“No, no, just Vulcan ones,” Leonard assured her, and she left, shaking her head, to attend to the rest of the party, leaving them to care for each other.


End file.
